Diez centimetros
by lentejoncita
Summary: Huddy Oneshot Una cita cualquiera en un bar cualquiera...


_Repaso mis lecciones delante del espejo,  
me digo que a larga lo bueno es lo correcto  
Respiro lentamente, me vuelvo hacia la barra del bar donde tú estás_

Y tú que te conoces el mapa de mi alma  
ya sabes que hay un mundo detrás de mi mirada Sabes abrir mis puertas preguntándome si todo va bien o algo va mal

Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más sensata  
Se cae mi teoría convertida en un montón de palabras  
Que vuelven solas a casa

A 10 centímetros de ti  
A 10 años luz de mañana  
Qué importan las ciencias exactas  
Si tú y yo somos así

A 10 centímetros de ti  
A 10 años luz de mañana   
Tu encanto son armas cargadas  
De promesas por cumplir   
Promesas sobre la arena  
Que el mar borrará al venir 

Los años que pasaron, pasaron tantos siglos  
Y lo que dura un beso en el tiempo se ha invertido 

_Ya ves si soy idiota que ahora te tendré que volver a olvidar  
No hace falta que te jure querido compañero  
Que no debí quererte y sin embargo te quiero  
Así que no hagas trampas, que sabes ya de sobra cuál es mi debilidad_

Y aquí es cuando tus ojos me dejan desarmada Rompiendo en mil trocitos mi parte más sensata  
se cae mi teoría convertida en un montón de palabras  
Que hoy vuelven solas a casa

A 10 centímetros de ti  
A 10 años de luz de mañana   
Qué importan las ciencias exactas  
Si tú y yo somos así  
A 10 centímetros de ti  
A 10 años luz de mañana

Tu encanto son armas cargadas de promesas que Consiguen que me sienta tan tonta tan extraña   
Tan lejos de mi misma tan cerca de tu alma  
Me pierdo a la deriva y tan sólo encuentro en medio del agua  
Promesas maleducadas

A 10 centímetros de ti  
A 10 años de luz de mañana  
Qué importan las ciencias exactas   
Si tú y yo somos así  
A 10 centímetros de ti  
A 10 años luz de mañana

Tu encanto son armas cargadas  
De promesas por cumplir  
Promesas sobre mareas   
Tu nombre y el mío en la arena  
Promesas bajo condena   
Que el mar borrará al venir

_(A diez centímetros de ti, La Oreja De Van Gogh, Guapa)_

**Diez centímetros**

Frente a su propio reflejo repite los mismos gestos y similares movimientos. Últimos retoques, lápiz de labios, rímel, comprueba que la ropa escogida es la adecuada, y la duda de su cabeza reflejada en el cristal. "Solamente es una copa, sólo una copa… entre amigos. Ya caíste una vez, y por mucho que juegue hoy contigo no puedes caer… ya eres lo suficientemente madura para saber qué es lo correcto. Lisa recuerda todo el tiempo quien es, y quien eres tú. A la larga lo bueno, es lo correcto, aunque ahora te cueste entender que no puedes dejarte llevar." Respira hondo y de nuevo se mira en el espejo.

-Un tequila con lima, doble.

-Para mí lo mismo que ella.- pidió al camarero la voz que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Creía que te iba más el whisky.-dijo girándose en el taburete hacia él.

-Pero a ti no.- dijo recogiendo las copas que le entregaba el camarero mientras ella se sonrojaba.

El bar era todo, menos elegante, vamos lo que comúnmente se conoce como un tugurio. Oscuro, con humo maloliente y, la poca gente que había, un tanto extravagante. Tal y como le gustaba a House. En el rincón más apartado en una cajonera con sillones de piel negra se encontraban ellos dos tomando unos tequilas, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Por qué me has invitado a tomar algo?

-¿Qué quieres que responda?

-La verdad.

-Se me rompió el TiVo y no tengo nuevos capítulos de L. – dijo terminando su vaso e indicándole al camarero con el brazo alzado que les sirviera otra ronda.

-Buena excusa.-también ella terminó su copa.

-¿Y tú qué?

-¿Y yo qué, de qué?

-¿Por qué has aceptado?

-No tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Mientes. –afirmó seguro acariciando el borde de su nuevo vaso con extrema delicadeza, dibujando las curvas.

Sus miradas se cruzaron un instante ínfimo, el suficiente para que House lo supiera todo. Nada había cambiado. Lo podía ver en el claro azul de sus ojos, que le abrían las puertas de su alma.

-¿Cómo va tu mundo de citas internautas?- preguntó como si fuera el tema más adecuado para dar un giro a la situación, tal y como si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

Toda la decepción, el dolor y la frustración que sentía viajaron a través de su cuerpo hasta casi conseguir que se atragantara con la copa y, más tarde, llegar a sus ojos y por poco no lograra ahogarlos. Pero con el tiempo había aprendido a ocultar esos sentimientos, aunque él consiguiera desarmarla con una única palabra. Evitó su mirada mientras bebía un trago más, sabiéndose observada y tratando de buscar una respuesta que no la abochornara.

-No siempre puedes conseguir lo que quieres.

-Ya lo harás, no te preocupes. – sentenció con un tacto y una comprensión redescubierta en él. Rozó su brazo con delicadeza y se acercó a ella.

Otra nueva frase y la había vuelto a desarmar. Le miró frente a frente. Diez centímetros. Eso calculaba que le faltaba hasta caer al vacío, paras equivocarse y no poder rectificar; para cometer, de nuevo, el mayor error, o acierto, de su vida. Diez centímetros, y todo su trabajo durante años iría directo a la basura, podría lanzar todo su orgullo por el retrete y el esfuerzo por callar y resistir, habría sido en vano. Diez centímetros, para que su boca, tocara la suya. Diez centímetros nunca le había parecido un trayecto tan largo y tan sencillo de realizar. Diez centímetros, que ya no existían cuando sus labios estaban comiendo de los de él. Una nueva herida, que tal vez no sanaría, por tan sólo, diez malditos centímetros.

Los dos caían sobre el lecho acolchado de ella, entre besos salvajes y apasionados que conseguían detener todo pensamiento de sus cabezas. Sus manos después de tanto tiempo redescubrían el terreno del cuerpo del otro ansiosas por descubrir nuevos lugares. La colonización era rápida y sencilla, ninguno negaba al otro el terreno si a cambio ofrecía lo mismo. Manos, labios, dientes, lenguas y uñas que se encontraban cada cierto tiempo en un lugar distinto.

Ya casi no recordaba cuantos años hacia desde que probó su sabor por primera vez, pero entonces ya había conseguido crearle adicción a sus besos y ahora no iba a ser menos. A pesar de que durante tanto tiempo hubiera fingido que no importaba sabía perfectamente que nunca había dejado de desearlo, y ahora, por un nuevo error, tendría que soportar la condena de la abstinencia otra vez.

-"Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero" – deseaba gritar cuando de pronto sus oídos escucharon. : Yo también.

Él detuvo sus labios impetuosos para mirarla y ella sonrió recostada en su almohada.

-Te prometo que esta vez… - pero un dedo se interpuso, deteniendo sus palabras.

-No quiero mentiras, ni falsas promesas que no cumplirás.- dijo manteniendo serena la mirada. - Te quiero, lo sabes, yo también lo sé. No más juegos Greg, al menos concédeme eso.

-Está bien. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo no te quiera.

Suave y delicado volvió a conquistar su boca con su cuerpo encima del de ella, sintiendo como toda la pasión acumulada comenzaba a estallar entre ellos, sintiendo el ardor interno ya en el ambiente. Sus manos empezaban a deshacerse de la ropa del cuerpo ajeno para descubrir la ansiada revelación de su anatomía. Los grandes dedos de él se enredaban en sus rizos mientras bajaba besando cada fragmento de su vientre. Ella deseaba acariciar, morder, gritar, besar, llorar y reír, y todo a la vez, pero él conseguía que tan sólo se concentrara en los juegos de su boca bajo su ombligo. Mientras ella se agitaba y susurraba a gritos su nombre él se desvistió rápidamente deseando poseerla.

-Sólo estás tú. – anunciaba él en susurros salvajes.- Tan sólo quiero tenerte a ti, y sólo deseo que seas para mí.

Palabras que se amontonaban en sus oídos mientras sentía el éxtasis en su cuerpo. Consiguiendo que se perdiera y no supiera quien era o por qué se resistía a aquel hombre que hablaba de un edén maravilloso para los dos, mientras no dejaba lo terrenal abandonado en ningún momento. Testigo de ello era su mano que continuaba surcando entre sus piernas. Y en ese instante ya no importaba si era ella o él, porque se entregaría de tal modo que serían uno, porque todo el dolor y lo pasado quedaría enterrado entre aquellos besos. Tan sólo ellos… que bien sonaba.

Diez centímetros para que el error fuera completo. Diez centímetro y sus más anhelados sueños podrían hacerse realidad por un descuido. Diez centímetros o menos, porque comenzaba a sentir su calor. Diez centímetros para acariciar el cielo con los dedos. Diez centímetros para que sus ojos se perdieran en el cielo sin estrellas de los de él. Diez centímetros que le harían perder la razón. Diez centímetros que la complementaban. Diez centímetros, de los que sin duda se acabaría arrepintiendo. Diez centímetros y había vuelto a repetir el más placentero error. Diez centímetros, que una vez más, no puedo evitar. Y por diez puñeteros centímetros, debería pagar.


End file.
